The present disclosure relates to a space-grade solar array system (also referred to simply as a “solar array”) and a method of manufacturing such a system.
Current methods of manufacturing space-grade solar arrays are severely limited with respect to automation and modularization in the manufacturing process. To the extent that there are automated manufacturing systems, such systems are required to be highly customized and do not scale well to various solar array power requirements and sizes. Moreover, current systems do not address the high labor costs and monetary costs associated with connecting solar cells in series and in parallel utilizing a wire harness in the front and back side of the solar panel.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved methods of manufacturing space-grade solar arrays using modern industrial grade automated machinery and methods.